


All I Needed Was the Love You Gave

by MrsNoraPalmer



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, I am not sorry, Smexy times, camelot kink, soph and beth made me do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 23:38:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16901952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsNoraPalmer/pseuds/MrsNoraPalmer
Summary: The team returns to Camelot to save it from destruction, however, for Ray and Nora, that seems to be low on their priority list.





	All I Needed Was the Love You Gave

**Author's Note:**

> i blame soph and beth, i am not sorry, camelot kink 4eva

They weren’t supposed to travel back to events they already took place in, no, but there wasn’t a rule about traveling to the same place twice. That was how they found themselves headed to Camelot, approximately six months, from Camelot’s perspective since their last visit.

Ray Palmer, or rather Sir Raymond of the Palms could not be more excited.

Nora Darhk ran away to the Renaissance Fair when she initially escaped the time Bureau. Now that she was out and was a Legend, she was only just getting used to the (mostly) ridiculous costumes they had to use as disguises two or three times as week.

When she heard they were headed back to Camelot, she glanced over in Ray’s direction during the meeting to see him wide eyed, grinning, and nearly high fiving himself from excitement.

She thought about what he must’ve looked like when they went last. All dressed in armor and chain metal, and he’d probably do the same, her perfect knight. Her thoughts traveled again to the Renaissance Fair when he broke the phone of a man who was trying to harass her, with his bare hands, and then drew the man’s own sword on him. Nora thought for a moment how events would’ve played out if he’d been dressed in costume. And the thought left a pleasant feeling in the pit of her stomach. Her whole body flushed. The thought was incredibly arousing.

She snapped back to reality when Sara broke up the meeting and instructed everyone to get ready. Charlie and John were staying behind to quarterback which definitely meant she and Ray would be in Camelot. Together.

She followed Ray to the fabrication machine and took his hand in hers. She matched the goofy grin on his face and leaned against the wall next to the fabrication machine as he began to input what he wanted for his costume.

“So… we’re going back to a place where you’re addressed as… Sir Raymond of the Palms?”

“That’s right… have you given any thought to your cover? Nate isn’t here so we don’t have a leper.”

Nora scoffed. “I will not be a leper!” She smacked his arm. “I’m not sure, what sort of title should the woman on Sir Raymond’s arm hold?”

Ray swallowed. The thought was really hot. “Well… you could be a princess from a far away kingdom seeking asylum while a beast attacks her kingdom.”

“Interesting so we’re nixing the fact that I am the daughter of the knight you defeated in Camelot the last time?”

Ray nodded. “I think it would be best.”

“Then I would be happy to be Princess Nora.” She wrapped her arms around his waist and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him. “Now go away, I want my costume to be a surprise for you.”

Ray gathered his armor and nodded dumbly, nearly tripping over himself as he left the room. Nora scoured through outfit combinations for way longer than she meant to, trying to find the perfect outfit. What color did Ray like her in best? How low cut should she make the outfit? She was supposed to be posing as a princess so she supposed she needed to dress a little fancier than Zari and Sara. She finally decided and hit the necessary buttons.

xxxx

Sara had warned him once that they needed to leave and she didn’t care if Nora got left behind. Ray assured Sara that Nora was coming. At least he hoped. Maybe she chickened out, worried she couldn’t make her cover work but she was the better liar of the two… then his thoughts ceased. Because he finally saw her.

Nora entered the cargo bay in a deep red colored dress with a high straight across neckline and slightly lighter colored red cord criss-crossed over her middle. She had a matching velvet cloak and her hair was styled just like that day he found her at the Ren fair with an intricate jewel encrusted headband to finish off her look.

“You’re late,” Sara said and didn’t broach the subject further after seeing Ray nearly start to drool on himself. Sara rolled her eyes and opened the airlock, stepping outside.

The others followed suit and Nora threaded her arm through Ray’s. “Do you like my outfit?”

“Umm… yeah, you look… you look… beautiful.” He grinned sheepishly. They finally left the Waverider and started their trek through the forest.

As they walked the team discussed their cover and actually agreed on Ray and Nora’s idea of her being a princess seeking asylum. Mostly because Ray would’ve made sad puppy dog eyes until that was what they made the plan to be.

Nora tried to keep pace with Ray but found herself linger back a step or two to just watch his body move with the armor. She loved his arms and while they were now covered by the armor, she knew he filled it out. She felt her cheeks flush at the thought of taking his armor off piece by piece and asking him to completely ravish her.

Nora, get it together, girl. She said to herself. That had been the tenth time she thought of Ray plus Camelot in a sexual context. It all went back to the Renaissance Fair. She enjoyed her time there. Escaping from reality, even if customers and superiors were often creeps looking to cop a feel. She had read abridged tales of King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table as a child and enjoyed them but seeing that culture come to life and then to have Ray defend her in that context? That was a huge turn on.

Nora finally matched pace with Ray as they finally entered a clearing that led towards King Arthur’s castle. Almost there.

xxxx

Nerves bubbled in Nora’s stomach when they entered the Great Hall. What if because she was a princess, she would be separated from the group? Locked away for protection?

Arthur was pleased to see the group again it seemed. He and Guinevere welcomes them back gladly.

“And who may this new fair maiden be?” Arthur asked, gesturing to Nora.

Ray, proud to introduce her it seemed, “this is my betrothed Princess Nora of the Star kingdom, a kingdom from far, far away. She is seeking asylum hoping that your walls are not breached as hers were by the beast we have come to warn you about.”

Nora was secretly thrilled to be introduced as Ray’s “betrothed”, they weren’t engaged no, but that did mean King Arthur would probably keep her with the group.

Arthur, upon hearing the news that one of his knights was betrothed ordered a toast and great feast in celebration, noting they could talk about the threat later.

The next four hours of nora’s life were like a renaissance fair on steroids.

Arthur and Guinevere had Nora and ray sit closest to them and questioned how they met. After Ray had defeated the black knight, the story reached across all the way to her kingdom and had caught her attention. He was brought forth and upon her initial affection for him, they were betrothed.

That evening, they group found it odd that Arthur had not asked about the threat they had forewarned about. They had fibbed yes and said it was currently wreaking havoc on Nora’s kingdom but they knew within the next week it would reach Camelot and destroy it.

Arthur assigned them rooms instead of talking about the threat and honestly, they were exhausted. So they accepted and all parted ways.

Camelot had a glorious rule, those who were betrothed were allowed to share a room. Nora and Ray nearly ran into their room upon hearing it.

Their room was grand, a four poster bed with a curtain with plenty of blankets and skins to keep them warm. There was no way to lock the door, sure, but they were pretty positive that in this time no one would disturb them. They rest of the Legends were in a separate wing, so they’d also hear them coming.

But right now, that’s what Nora wanted to hear Ray doing.

Nora watched in near agony as Ray removed most of his armor, leaving him in his chain metal and black tunic and thermal pants underneath. She couldn’t take it anymore.

Nora walked over to him and pulled him in for a searing kiss. Ray picked her up and hiked up the skirt of her dress and she wrapped her legs around his waist. They continued kissing until Ray finally broke it.

“I have been waiting four long hours to do that.” Nora said. “You, Sir Raymond, have never looked hotter to me.”

A thrilling shot pleasure raced through Ray and he laid her on the bed, her hair fanning out like a halo, almost reminding him he was blessed to be loved by this angel before him.

Ray pulled off his tunic and undid the laces at the front of Nora’s dress then she sat up and turned around, asking him to get the buttons on the back. He undid them slowly, one by one. He kissed every inch of her back as it was exposed to him. When it was finally undone, Nora swapped places with Ray and stood before him, letting the dress fall from her body.

Ray Palmer nearly had a heart attack.

Nora straddled him now in a slip that dipped low in the back and kissed him deeply. She felt his need for her and it only spurred her on. Ray’s hands were moving over every inch of her body that he could reach. His rough hand pushed the slip up impossibly further and broke their kiss to start placing love bites on her neck and collarbone. Nora threw her head back to give him more room.

Mewls of pleasure escaped her lips and she breathed his name like a prayer.

“What is it, milady?” Ray asked against her skin, peppering kisses over the swell of her breasts.

“I don’t know how much more I can take, Sir Raymond. I need you to take me, consummate our betrothal.”

“All ye had to do was ask.” Ray smirked and met her eyes. “I’d be more than happy to.”

Ray removed Nora’s slip and then moved them underneath the covers and hovered above her. He leaned down and kissed her slowly. Finally, after a long moment, he slid inside her.

Nora broke the kiss and moved her mouth to his shoulder, biting it softly as he entered her.

Ray moved at a slow pace, wanting to savor the connection they felt. Sometimes, it felt like he could almost see inside Nora’s head, feel every single thing that she was feeling, feel the overwhelming love she had for him and then he would come back to himself. He would only ever feel it if they were being incredibly intimate or in high stress situations where she feared losing him or feared for her life.

They had a bond that no one could break.

Ray felt Nora rapidly move her hips at a choppier pace than before and knew she was close. He started to increase his thrusts until finally she threw her head back in a strangled gasp, purple clouded her vision.

The intense feeling of the moment brought on Ray’s climax as well and he collapsed next to her on the bed.

xxxx

They laid there under the blankets and skins, curled up close. Ray, on his side, absently played with her hair while Nora traced shapes on the arm that was draped across her. She brought his hand to her lips and kissed the inside of his palm. He took the opportunity to cup her cheek and she leaned into the touch.

“So… about…”

“The fact that we just had sex pretending to be Sir Raymond and Princess Nora?” She blushed, completely embarrassed now that they were verbalizing it.

Ray nodded. “In so many words… when I found out we were headed back to Camelot, all I could think about is sharing it with you.”

“Yes well I’ve been around something similar before. The Renaissance Fair ring a bell?” She giggled.

“That’s right. I broke that guy’s phone.”

Nora nodded. “That was the hottest thing I think I had seen you do up to that point. You broke it with your bare hands and then drew his own sword on him. If I had been braver and in a better place mentally I would have asked you to take me behind the tent and show me Sir Raymond a little more.”

“So… this whole thing… turns you on?”

Nora bit her lip and buried her face in his arm. “Maybe?”

“I’m glad we’re in agreement.”

Nora lifted her head. “I mean… I figured… but I wasn’t sure… I mean yeah I suspected so I put a lot of thought into my outfit which is why I was late and then I kept staring at the way your body moved under the armor and kept thinking about removing it piece by piece from your body and we got in here you were standing by the fireplace and removing your armor and I was like ‘Oh my god I have to kiss this man right now’ and…”

Ray placed a finger to her lips. “It would appear my tendency to ramble has rubbed off on you.”

She smacked his chest playfully then kept her hand there. “Ray Palmer, you’re a bad influence.”

“That’s Sir Raymond to you,” he replied in a low voice.

Nora next retort died in her throat. This man drove her mind, body, and soul crazy. In the best possible way ever.

Finally, Nora gathered up enough words to make a sentence.

“You wanna know what I’ve always dreamed of us doing?”

“What’s that?”

“Making love in front of a fireplace.” She glanced over to the roaring hearth opposite to them an then looked back at Ray. “What do you say, Sir Raymond of the Palms, care to take your princess over there and make love to her on a bear skin rug?” She arched an eyebrow.

“Sir Raymond would be more than happy to oblige.” Ray kissed her then picked her up, carrying her over to the fireplace.

They never gave warning Camelot another thought for the rest of the night.

xxxx

Two days later they were back on the Waverider, successfully containing Grendel from destroying all of Camelot. They had two options, try and find Beowulf somewhere in time or send him straight to Hell. They chose the latter.

Nora, who was both pleasantly and unpleasantly sore, saddled up next to her boyfriend at the com and placed her hand in the back of his jean pocket. “Hey there… so now that we’re no longer in Camelot, do you I have to go back to calling you just Ray?” She batted her eyelashes at him.

Ray nearly choked on his laugh. “Umm you can call me whatever you want. But I suppose in front of the team, probably just Ray.”

“Oh but Sir Raymond, you’re a knight!”

A cough made Nora realize they now had an audience. Sara, Constantine, and Zari all has varying expressions on their face. Sara knew exactly what they were doing and made a suggestive face accordingly. Zari had picked up on it as well but instead was horrified. Constantine just looked completely done with them.

“Well good mission, everyone, I think we’re going to retire for the evening.” Ray took Nora’s hand and hurried with her down the hallway.

“At least now Sara won’t question why she keeps seeing medieval outfits being fabricated even when we’re not on mission.” Nora giggled and pulled Ray inside their room, ready for a modern day Camelot night.


End file.
